


Day in thier lives

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futadom, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Look at a day in the life of Jaune and Pyrrha. A happily married couple going about their lives ina futadomworld as the go through ups and downs in their lives.





	Day in thier lives

Smut

  
  


"Goddammit, you are sexy!" Pyrrha hissed her Emerald eyes glaring at her husband as he giggled.

_ "Thank's _ I knew that you would like it!" Jaune said the small male batting his eyes shaking his thin feminine hips, turning around showing off his taunt fat ass. Coated in the fines black lingerie that Pyrrha could fine. Courtesy of Coco Adel. 

 

The Huntress friend of them both had come in hand more than once as Jaune shook his fat ass a direct result of Pyrrha's training making the Spartan grit her teeth her emerald eyes ablaze with lust as she felt her heat rise.

 

"Fuck you don't know how hard my cock is Jaune!" Pyrrha hissed her dick already tenting her skirt as the futa champion looked at her perfect husband. Jaune had filled out well for a male. He was tall for a man almost six feet. Standing at five ten and he was beautiful. 

 

Pyrrha loved how well toned he was, and she loved how his ass bumped out of his skirt and how his cock bulged from his pants.

Pyrrha was not your average futa, she loved wrecking Jaune's ass, but his cock was not there for nothing! It was seven inches for a reason, and she was more than happy to ride it until the sunset!

Pyrrha felt her monster rise in her skirt as she moved forward, her emerald eyes hungry for her meal.

"Come here, love. Let me show you how much you mean to me."  Pyrrha said crossing the distance to Jaune sealing her lips to his. Jaune melted into her embrace, his small thin lips smothered by her massive plump ones.  

She felt Jaune maon into her embrace Jaune's limbs going limp as she helped him up. One of her strong hand reaching back and clamping down on his ass.

 

Her hand gripping his firm plump ass like it was hers and to be fair it was. Jaune was not her husband for nothing. She proposed to him in Beacon and even if that was a disaster. It was not a good idea to propose to a man who was already dating another futa or not, and Weiss never quite forgave her for that, but that was the past! This was the present this was the now. 

Jaune's cock going into her own, the twin cocks smothering against coating each other in the thick streams of their pre. 

 

Pyrrha doubled her grip on Jaune's tight ass making him moan into her lips. She loved how he felt how plump and from his ass was. Just enough cushion to make her cock gran but firm enough to make it an ass worthy of being shown off to the world!

"I'm going to fuck you into a coma." Pyrrha hissed licking his ears as Jaune suppressed a giggle.

 

"Really? Well then I can't wait, can I get a handjob first?" Jaune asked causing Pyrrha to giggle. Jaune knew more than her that if he wanted any sexual favor, he just needed to ask. Pyrrha was a futa that believed in reciprocation, whatever Jaune did for her she would do for him.

If he wanted something from a hand, job, blowjob, tit job or her riding his cock he needed only ask. He was her lover and if he was happy she was happy.

"Do you want a handjob or do you want my thick cock to stuff your slutty ass and make you scream?" Pyrrha asked in her most intimidating voice that was almost as scary as Ruby when she didn't have her nightly cookies snack. Jaune laughed his voice sharp and high, the result of the hormones therapy Pyrrha had him on. The thought of Jaune's transition as temporary as it would be made a hole appear in her heart that she quickly pushed down.

"You almost sounded scary there. Almost." Jaune teased as Pyrrha rolled her eyes at him.

"I am the futa in this relationship, you will respect me male," Pyrrha said barely keeping her voice down as Jaune laughed. Pyrrha and dominance went hand and hand but Pyrrha and intimidation? Not really, Jaune knew that Pyrrha would never force him to do anything and this was no different.

"Fine, then my futa, why don't you show this male his place and fuck him till he calls your name?" Jaune teases as Pyrrha giggled her voice sharp and vibrant as she lifted Jaune in the air.

"As you say male, I hope you are ready for this!" Pyrrha hissed into his head stipping off his booth short revealing her thin red lingerie she made him wear.

"I love seeing you in this. You look so sexily!"

"I know you bought it for me?"

"And now I'll take it off of you." Pyrrha hissed taking his underwear off ripping her and placing Jaune on their bed.

"Ready?"

"As always."

"If you want to stop just say so. I won't force you ok?"

"Pyrrha if you don't put that dick in me," Jaune said as Pyrrha laughed again.

"As you say!" Pyrrha said shoving her cock into Jaune's ass; both young adults moaned out loud as the two tensed. Pyrrha's cock sliding into the tight entrance of Jaune's tight ass.

"Jaune! You are so tight!" Pyrrha hissed Jaune's tight sphincter gripping her ass making her groan as it inhaled her cock!

"Pyrrha! You are too big!" Jaune said his voice torn out of his throat, filling the air with a sharp, shrill scream of pain and pleasure as he gripped his bed sheets. Pyrrha cock forcing open his ass, his virginal tightness gripping her cock for every inch, pulling and sucking her deeper and deeper inside of him.

Pyrrha was not rough nor did she take it slow. She slid her eighteen inches of thick futa cock right into his small tight ass making Jaune squeal! Only stopping when her melon sized balls slapped agas his smaller male ones as both groaned.

"Can I start?"

 

"Yes." Jaune hissed as Pyrrha kissed his lips, her hips moving as low wet meaty smacks! Began to fill the air. Jaune moaned and squirmed as Pyrrha's cock began to defile his ass. Jaune let out a small, shrill moan as Pyrrha started hammering him. Her cock sliding in and out of his ass, at a harsh, rough pace, filling the air with the wet smacks! Of flesh slapping flesh along with hard meaty whacks! Followed by sharp intakes of breath and hard yelps from jaune as her balls whacking against his as he moaned.

"Pyrrha!"  Jaune moaned unable to keep his moans and whimpers under control as she began to rail his ass truly.

 

Her dick slamming home making Jaune howl in pleasure. Smack! Smack! The hard wet  _ smacking  _ of flesh on flesh filled the air as Pyrrha began fucking Jaune. Her cock moving like a fleshy piston making Jaune squeal like a faunus in the middle of heat.

Jaune's ass gripped Pyrrha's cock for dear life! Clamping down on her cock like an industrial vice, squeezing and constricting spasming violently against her cock. Locking her massive piece of meat in a hot fleshy industrial vice and making her moan. 

  
  


Pyrrha felt herself break her hips moving as if they had a mind of their own, slamming into Jaune's tight ass making wet smacking sounds filled the air as she broke in his ass! 

Pyrrha wasted no time selling Jaune's lips to hers, the two sharing a passionate kissed as Jaune wrapped his legs around her back, Pyrrha's hand pumping his cock, taking time to run her hand up and down his dick.

 

Jaune moaned into her mouth his hips beck her cock pressing against his prostate making Jaune squirm as she fucked him into their bed. The low creaking and groaning of tortured wood filled the air as Pyrrha fucked Jaune the hard maty smacking! Of flesh, on flesh followed by the little, shrill moans of Jaune filled the room as Pyrrha rutted him! Picking up already frantic thrust sas she began to rail his ass!  _  Smack! Smack! _ Pyrrha slammed her cock in and out of Jaune and a pace of frantic and so desperate that it even put Ruby to shame! Her cock burrowing in and out of Jaune's impossibly tight ass that was finally! After over six years of constant brutal fuckings finally! Molded to fit her cock and her cock alone!

 

Pyrrha let out a low satisfied growl as she slammed her cock in and out of Jaune's ass. The boy moaned like a trained slut, his legs wrapped firmly around Pyrrha's back, his toes curled up and her body shaking. His thin feminine form kept up from the years of regular workouts that Pyrrha forced him to do was beyond slim and feminine. 

 

She loved his slutty he looked when she pounded his bubbly ass. The famed Arc booty that rivaled even Blakes, bouncing and jiggled, years of insane squats making it the perfect! Bubble but so pound with her massive girl cock! Her cock striking home so deep that it made an obscene bulge in his stomach! And it looked like it was threatening to tear open his guts and spring out into the air! 

 

"Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed his voice piercing and high as he finally reached his limit. Pyrrha's massive cock had spent the better part of the last half an hour pounding against his prostate making him  _ squeal!  _ Jaune was at a loss, his thin lean body shaking with pleasure unable to deal with the massive meaty intruder pounding his g spot even after six years! Pyrrha knew how to hit all the right spots to make him howl her name! Her cock pounded his tight ass without mercy or respite her hand gripped his cock in a mechanical grip pumping his seven inches for dear life! Making him feel like she was going to tear it off as-

"Cum! Cum for me Jaune! Do it now!" Pyrrha shouted her voice low and husky almost animalistic as Jaune came.

 

"Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed as he came, he is cock exploding. Firing off into the air as several long milky lines of cum burst from his cock. Erupting over Pyrrha's hand and spattering over h ample chest. Painting her D cups a  nice line of white and giving her a minor pearl necklace as a result.

 

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted the sight of her lover cumming while her cock was buried to the farthest parts of his ass was too much for her! She came at once, her futa cock flooding his ass with baby gravy! Jaune let out a high pitch squeal as Pyrrha cock filled him up.

 

"It's too much!" Jaune screamed his eyes were rolling to the back of his head as Pyrrha's cock burst! Her massive piece of meat firing of into his tight ass making him scream, her cock erupted like a  volcano! Painting his ass's indicates white with her boiling cum! Jaune felt his mind fade as his ass was pumped with load after load of futa cum! Over a gallon of cum, seemed to be forced into his tight ass making him give out low, strangled groans as Pyrrha hilted herself inside of him.

 

"Take it all!" Pyrrha hissed her cock still exploding baby batter into Jaune even after the two-minute mark making him stomach gain a  noticeable and very unhealthy bulge in it. After what felt like to both of them as an eternity of cumming Pyrrha finally had enough. Her cock stopped firing into Jaune as he let out a relieved moan, his small tight ass hole stretched to the absolute breaking point by her massive cock inside of it. 

 

The massive slab of cock buried itself neatly into Jaune's tight ass. Making a new home out of his ass hole and stretching him too and past his breaking point. His ass pulled apart and was ruined for any cock but Pyrrha's! For the moment at least, it would not be long before Jaune's semblance kicked in and his ass was brought back to not only the insane virginal tightness that it had started with but even tighter.

 

"I love you Pyrrha." Jaune gasped his perfect cerulean blue eyes fluttering closed as he felt his conscious leave his body as Pyrrha smiled stroking his shot cropped blonde hair longing for the day that it would be as long as her own and leaning in to kiss the lover of her life.

"And I love you too," Pyrrha said kissing Jaune on the lips making him smile as the two newlyweds fell asleep. 

 

Life was not what Pyrrha would call perfect.

"Are you sure doctor? Is... is there just no way?" Pyrrha asked in a hushed tone. Jaune lay in the next room his room soundproof, as her love laid in a thin white medical coat as the futa doctor with grey hair and eyes nodded.

 

"Yes, Miss Nikos I am sorry. But we have run all of our tests. From the looks of it, the therapy will have diminishing returns with every use." The futa said her voice hard but sympathetic. She did not like giving a fellow futa bad news, but she had to be honest.

Pyrrha sighed this was not what she expected, not what she wanted and most of all not how her life was supposed to be.

"What is the problem if I might ask?" Pyrrha knew her question was pointless. The doctor had already said that it was futile, but Pyrrha needed to know just for her own sanities sake at this point just what was stopping her dream come true, and what if any part she played in Jaune not being able to transition fully. 

"Well from the looks of it, his semblance is to blame." The doctor said as  Pyrrha winced. She thought his semblance might have something to do with it and if that was why then the fault of this day lied squarely at her feet and that thought haunted the younger futa. 

"What is it doing?" Pyrrha asked the words harsh and brittle on her lips. She knew the answer, but she still needed to hear it from another's mouth.

"Well to be blunt, it's healing him. It has taken a picture if you will of his body. It knows what Jaune is supposed to look like and will if he suffers any form of external damage or alteration correct his body to what its natural state is or die in the process." The doctor's word hit Pyrrha like a gut punch as she winced. 

"And that inhibits his transition?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"Well think of it like this Miss Nikos. Jaune can be transitioned into a fully functioning female that is not a problem." The doctor stated as Pyrrha dared to let a flare of hope start in her heart.

"Then he can change!"

"Not exactly, as I was saying Miss Nikos. Your husband can only be changed temporarily into a female."

"I only want him as one temporarily. I wish to experience the joy of motherhood with him."

"And you can but not that much."

"Not that much?"

"Yes. I believe if you wanted you and him could only have three children at the same time. You see his semblance will not accept the transition. It knows that he is biologically a male and that whatever hormones and therapy we put him under is not natural. And as such will automatically seek to fix him and put him back right."

The nurse said looking over a clipboard with a frown on her face.

"Miss Nikos if you do not mind me asking you and Mister Nikos both attended Beacon academy of hunters together, and you graduated in the same year top of your class?"

"Yes we did, why?"

"It says here that Jaune was an exceptional male, what does that mean?"

"OH! It meant that even as a male his combat style and technique was equal to that of a low ranked futa. He performed quite well in the arena and even bested me twice in our final year." 

"Really? He was able to beat futa's routinely?"

 

"Yes, he was not the best fighter he is a male after all. But he could still beat almost any futa if he tried. And he even helped me after the fall."

"I heard, how is the seal working? Have you heard Amber's voice in your head recently?"

"No, I have not, thankfully."

"Good. Now during your stay at Beacon did anything happen to Jaune that was strange?"

"Strange? What do you mean?"

"I mean his semblance seems to be healing, but medical records at Beacon suggest that it was not always this powerful.

 

His semblance was originally reported to simply reduced wound recovery time but now? It can reverse the most powerful male to female transition drugs we have available. I would like to know what, and how this came to be. Did something happen to accelerate his semblance?" 

"I... like an accident?"

"Yes, did he get hurt severely? Did he go through some kind of ordeal? I know he assisted in the fight with Cinder. Did the maiden powers influence him perhaps? Do you think that is it?"

"No, I doubt it. Do you think my power is doing this to him!?"

"No, yours is still as far as I can tell sealed away. But I must know what happened in Beacon to make his power fo accelerated." 

 

The nurse asked as Pyrrha winced.  She knew what had happened, deep, deep down she knew. In her heart of hearts, she knew what happened. Her  And it looked like her attempts to conquer her future might have just lost her, her own.

"I.. I don't know." Pyrrha winced she hated lying, but she hated the truth much more..." 

 

Pyrrha Nikos was not having a good day.

"Open wide!"

"AHH!" Jaune said as his girlfriend Weiss put a large piece of ham in his mouth. Jaune's small thin cock sucking lips opened up to swallow the meat as his futa lover put another kind of meat inside of the boy for a change.

 

"Good!" Jaune said smiling as Weiss giggled. The futa heiress loved this! She loved having a boy that was not only capable but consenting to her! She was scared she would scare off boy's in Atlas and since females and other futa did not attract her she hopped coming to Vale would help her options and they did! 

 

But now? Now she had Jaune, and she loved every second of this!

"You are so cute!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!" Weiss and Jaune went back and forth in a display of affection so sickening and sweet that it made Pyrrha want to choke.  

 

"Aw, they are so cute!" Pyrrha's friend Ruby said smiling ear to ear at her best friend, and partner feeding one another. As Weiss suddenly stopped pulling Jaune's face down to hers, forcing him into a passionate kiss making both of them gag as they made out in full view of their friends and teammates. 

 

"Hah! That's it, Weiss! Get your, man!" Yang chided as Weiss raised a hand and flicked her off. Making Yang grin. She loved how her teammate was the first out of all of them to get a real boyfriend. Even if Yang was a bit jealous. She wanted to find a guy in Beacon, but most were taken. She would have got Jaune, but Weiss beat her to the punch.

 

"That's so sweet I want to be sick." Blake deadpanned not looking up at the lovers exchanging spit, but her eyes occasionally left the book in her hands to peer at them. Or they left the book that was inside of her book that is. Blake was not too keen on others knowing her literature taste, not that it was secret. Blake's fetishes were the worst kept secret in all of Beacon, and no one had the heart to tell Blake. 

 

" I second that." Pyrrha hissed in a sharp voice refusing to look at the lovers. Pyrrha felt her teeth grind as she pulled her fists into tight balls. She could barely look at the couple let alone be at a table with them!

"Pyrrha you had your chance you know?" Rin asked her fellow futa nodding her head as she sighed.

"Rin. Not. Now."

"Pyrrha Rin has a point! If you had just listened to Jaune then maybe it would be you sucking his face? And maybe he would be sucking you-

"OW!" Nora yelped as Rin kicked her shins making her whine in pain.

"Rin! Why'd you do that?"

"Because Jaune is our friend and our leader. You will not talk about him like that ok?" Rin asked as Nora moaned a low, pained voice.

"Ok. Fine. I guess. You are no fun!" Nora mumbled as she crossed her arms.  Pyrrha hated to admit it, but Nora was right... Jaune just wanted some independence but Pyrrha was a traditionalist... she thought that if she could convince Jaune the Joy's of submission he would melt into her arms!

 

But Jaune was a modern man... and Pyrrha was a traditionalist futa. Jaune valued his independence more than his submission and in the end that lead for Jaune to go to another.

"Jaune later on for our date where would you like to go? I know a place in Vale."

"That sounds great babe! I'll love going anywhere with you!" Jaune said as he and Weiss smiled as Pyrrha resisted the urge to rip her teeth out. 

 

Pyrrha was already having a bad day but now? Oh now her day was horrendous.

"Oh, Jaune! Fuck me! That's it!" The harsh sharp voice of Weiss Schnee said as Jaune bobbed his head up and down her magnificent futa cock! Pyrrha was not what you would call a social person. She had been in the mixed changing rooms when the voice of Jaune and Weiss came in Pyrrha decided to jump into a locker room and not take the responsible route. And instead, hide in a locker as-

 

"AH!" Weiss hissed as she shoved her cock all the way down Jaune's mouth. Her thin hands forcing his head up and down her cock, making long sick slurping sounds fill the air. Slurp! Smack! Glurp! The harsh, wet slurping sounds of a male inhaling a manifest futa cock! Pyrrha blushed her champion form forced into a tight locker as she ground her teeth. Why her? Why was the goddess punishing her? 

 

Why did she have to sit her cramped her seven-foot form shove in a six-foot locker while her! Crush was deep throating the prissy rich futa!? Why her!? Smack! Smack! The wet slurping sound of Jaune sucking Weiss cock filled the air, making Pyrrha blush her cheeks bright and rosy red as Weiss grunted.

"Of fuck me! Your throat is so tight!" Weiss mewled rubbing Jaune's head affectionately as Pyrrha growled. That bitch who the hell did she think she was!? Jaune belonged to her! To her, how the hell could she even think! About touching what was hers? Pyrrha was going to teach her a lesson and-

 

"AH! CUMMING!" Weiss screamed as she came. Her cock fired as Pyrrha was forced to hear the thick glurking sounds of her lover swallowing another girls cum. Well not her lover Pyrrha and Jaune didn't date. So he was still just her partner, best friend and the love of her life but that was neither here nor there.  Pyrrha blushed as she saw Jaune's throat bulge with cock! Weiss shoved all of her massive, elegant futa cock down his windpipe! Her cock throbbing in his mouth as it filled his needy guy with futa cum. Pyrrha blushed noting her own eighteen inches of cock was rock hard and ready for action Tenting painfully in her skirt as she groaned.

 

"Great job Pyrrha. Getting off at your lover getting skull fucked. What is wrong with us?" Pyrrha thoughts as she sighed. She did not know why but something about seeing Weiss skull fuck Jaune was just fucking hot! Her cock popping out of her skirt as Pyrrha sighed. Leaning back in her locker hideout and freeing her cock. Her monstrous slab of meat fling out in all its glory. Her massive purple head leaking a steady amount of pre-cum that polled in a deep puddle on the metallic floor as she sighed a lo twet plop! Was hears as Weiss yanked her magnificent cock out of his mouth.  Making Jaune white as her cock slapped this face making Pyrrha cock throb. She wished that was her; she wished she was the one slapping Jaune with her freshly sucked cock! She wanted to fuck the blonde knight of her dreams, not Weiss! Pyrrha sighed knowing that at least the two were done and she could leave the locker soon enough as-

"I want to fuck you." Weiss hissed as Pyrrha felt her heart freeze.

"What? She wants to fuck him!? NO way! Jaune won't say-

"O-ok. I want you to fuck me too." Pyrrha could die right then. This was it; she was done! Jaune had picked Weiss. Jaune was a one futa type of guy, he would pick one futa to be his mistress, and after that, it would be over. 

Pyrrha winced as Weiss laid Jaune out on a small bench in the locker room. 

Taking off his pants to leaving his hard, painfull hard seven-inch cock that was just perfect! To bounce on as she slides her freshly slicked cock to his tight, tiny narrow ass hole. His supple bubbly cheeks spread out on her massive! Schnee cock! Seriously! How did a girl like her have a cock like that? It was thicker than her own leg! How did she walk?

"I'm about to fuck you ok?"

"Yes."

"No." Pyrrha whimpered as Weiss gripped his hips and slid her cock inside of him. Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs. Weiss shoved her cock inside of him in one swift motion, not stopping till her fat futa balls churning with baby batter slapped into Jaune's smaller male ones as-

"It's over... I lost." Pyrrha thought closing her eyes as Weiss groaned.

"Weiss! You are too big! You are splitting me in  _ half!" _ Jaune cired his voice sharp and shrill as-

"You are too tight! You are going to _ break _ off my cock!" 

Weiss shouted as she began to fuck Jaune. The wemt smacking sound of flesh of flesh filled the air as Pyrrha curled up.

"Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

"You like this!? You like being fucked male?!"

"I love it! Please fuck me harder!"

"You asked for it! Here I go!" Weiss shouted as she began to slam home into Jaune making him howl. Pyrr cried her hands were pumping up and down her cock. She was masturbating to her lover being fucked by another futa, and it felt so wrong! Weiss wore out Jaune's cheeks, her thing hips slamming into Jaune's tight ass, Her  massive futa cock stretched out his ass hole as Weiss fucked him into the bach

Smack! Smack! Weiss raled Jaune lie a woman passed, her cock stretching and breaking his impssbily tight Vring hole! Pyrrha hands pumped her cock! Moving up and down at a furious pace. Her bet hot and haggard as Wes sand Jaune fucked while Pyrrha acted like a voyeur getting off as-

_ "Cumming!"  _ They two yelled as Weiss burst her massive futa cock filling Jaune as he inferior male one splurted.

"Jaune!"

"Weiss"! Both teen yellas they claim Pyrrha bork her own cock firing off she got off to her man getting fucked by another. As she painted her locker flooded with her own hot churning cum. Jaune was Weiss made out on the bench as Pyrrha glared at them desperate to be Weiss, desperate to be Jaune as she got off on Jaune getting fucked by another she never felt like so much of a cuck...

Pyrrha was not perfect. After Jaune and Weiss left Weiss left her rapier Myreinster. Pyrrha was no, but she saw it. One of her dust vials was corrupted if she used it the weapon might misfire. She was going to fix it but-

"Fuck her. She can handle some pain." Pyrrha thought as she left Weiss weapon as she went to get changed...

"Miss Nikos?" The nurse asked snapping Pyrrha out of her memory at once. Pyrrha frowned.

"Mam?"

"I was asking did anything happen to Jaune at Beacon? A fight? A dust accident?" Pyrrha shuddered. On that day when Weiss fought Jaune her weapon burst. The lighting dust struck Jaune like a force of nature. Almost killing him in the area. After that he and Weiss fell apart, Weiss blamed herself and would not talk to him and Pyrrha... she picked up the pieces...

"No mam."

"I see. Then I will say this. Jaune can be turned into a woman for a year before he reverts back. After that, all future transitions will go down by one month until Jaune gains a complete immunity to it."

"I see. So how many  children can I have with him as a woman?"

"After your story? And without any explanation? One."

"I thought you said three?!" Pyrrha shouted fear in her voice as-

"I did, but that was if you could tell me what was wrong. Now that I don't know? I can only recommend one transition for Jaune as a medical professional. And it will be slightly covered by the government. You are a celebrity. But if you want to transition him further...

"Yes?"

"You will need the clearance of another doctor and an exorbitant amount of dust. I am sorry."

"No, you don't have to be. I am more than sorry." Pyrrha said smiling as she walked past the nurse to find Jaune.

"Jaune, dear."

"Pyrrha! Are we ready?"

"Yes dear... let's go _home..."_

 

After that life went well for Pyrrha and Jaune. The two of them finally learning to embrace Jaune’s  _ limited _ transition. Jaune would not be a woman forever but Pyrrha  _ and _ Jaune were determined to make it the best.

After the doctor there were several more appointments, Jaune grew his hair out. Soon his hair was just as long as her own. Going from his head to his waist. Pyrrha giggled remembering that back in Beacon Jaune  _ refused _ to get feminized. 

And now? Now he was wearing skirts, and bra’s and wore  _ nothing _ but Adle panties no more boxers. He  _ looked _ like a woman. His body had lost nearly  _ all _ trances of muscle tone, his voice was altered in a way to barely! Get past his semblance and make him sound like  a girl. He was wearing high heels all the time and he could suck a cock meaner than Pyrrha could ever hope! Really Pyrrha swore he would suck the soul out of her cock one day, and that was not even the best part!   
The best part was how  _ willing _ he was to do this. Back in Beacon  Pyrrha had to  _ beat _ Jaune into submission. No really. After she and Jaune became official  he was  _ resistant _ to her suggestions and when she first suggested that he and her fight if he lost he had to do one thing for her then like wear panties or grow his hair out he steadily refused to be feminized! He was a  _ real _ man as he put it and would die as such! And for a while Pyrrha thought that that wa sit and Jaune would never be her loving sissy trap husband… but that was until Pyrrha called in a  _ favor _ and she used a bit of an loophole to force Jaune’s hand. As she licked her lips as she remained the first day her and Jaune’ if eturly began and it all started with two simple words.  _ Free use. _

 


End file.
